Amelia Swan
by InaraXavier
Summary: Four turtles...four brothers. Genetically reborn in the sewers of New York. Named after the great Renaissance masters and trained as ninjas. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Together they protect their sister, Amelia Jones. Abandoned when she was 5. Amelia was found one day in the sewers and taken in by Master Splinter but she's not a normal girl. Amelia has powers..
1. Things Change part 1

Amys P.O.V. Things change

Right now me and my 4 brothers are in a mess of trouble. Are backs are up against the wall in some trays spoon alley. Cornered by the street gang on the east side.  
"Look it's the freaks"  
"What's with the stupid , costumes"  
"This ain't Halloween"  
"you're going down freaks. Nobody messes with the purple dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes and little girls" He's wrong they aren't t wearing costumes. My 4 brothers are actually turtles with ninja weapons and if there's one things you should know about me is that I really hate being called little girl.

-A few hours earlier-

 _Darkness, The cold, The temptation to just give up, to stop running but I can't. I have to protect them, I have to, it's the vow I made when they took me in all those years ago. It's freezing, the snow is coming down hard, almost blizzard like. I Don't have my weapons, my powers aren't working, I feel useless but I can't give up. As I ran onto 112th street I noticed there were no people at all._

 _"HELLO, WHERE IS EVERYONE!" The only response I got came from behind me._

 _"There all gone Little Amelia. It's just us, soon to be just me" I spun around and saw a figure through the snow slightly ahead of me. I then saw red eyes. When the figure started to move I turned and ran again._

 _Soon I somehow ended up standing on the frozen lake. I came to a slippery halt when I cut off by a ring of fire surrounding me. When I stopped my right arm got fought in the fire and badly burnt. I pulled my arm to my chest and then held up my left hand and tried to concentrate. My hand glew white as my powers started to work but then just stopped._

 _"No, come on, not now" I then heard a evil laugh from behind me. I spun around and the fire dissipated. The voice then said_

 _"You're useless. You Don't even know how much power you have at your disposal. Just let go of that pesky humanity"_

 _"Go to Hell" the figure then came into the light of day. I was shocked, I was looking at myself, the evil me then said_

 _"What's the matter Amy, scared to have a little fun"_

 _"I can't just let go" I then heard another voice_

"Lia Wake up". _The evil me then said_

 _"You can't stay strong forever Amelia, I'll be back" everything around me then started to fade._

"Lia" I gasped and shot you from the place I had fallen asleep. I had my hand raised and saw Mikey hovering not that far from me. He looked at me sheepishly, Smiled and waved. I gently put him down whilst saying  
"Jesus Mikey, what have I told you about waking me up"  
"Sorry Lia, but training is about to start"  
"I'll join you in a second, I'm going to get changed" he then slowly left my room closing the door behind him. I ran my hand through my hair before sitting up on the couch in my room. I Don't even remember falling asleep here, the last thing I remember last night is returning from the surface after getting some food. Splinter let's me go top side every night as long as I'm not back to late and if i'm careful. Anyway I stood up from the couch and got changed into my training gear. My uniform is all i had left from my biological family. Master Splinter said he found me with a briefcase looking thing with my uniform inside but the thing is, it had adjusted to my body growth since i was 5. Anyway my uniform consists of a royal blue biker style trench coat, black leather jeans, a dark grey vest top, mid calf boots. Swung across my back is a black travel bag. I tied my red long hair into ponytail whilst heading out of my room. My room was pretty basic. A bed, couch, place to put my clothes, bathroom and some odd pictures here and there with the boys. That's about it, that's all i need.

Now a little about me I was born in New York and that's about all I know from my past. I remember bits and pieces every now and again but I can't remember my parents names, what they look like or what they sound like. My first clear memory was when Master Splinter found me when I was 5 years old, that was also the day I discovered that I had powers. Master Splinter saw great potential in me that day as well as possible darkness, so he took me in and for 10 years he's helped me control my powers and I've been trained in Ninjutsu along side my brothers, my boys. My big brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and who can forget my baby brother Michelangelo. They are my family no what anyone says or thinks, i owe them everything.

Anyway it's about 8 o'clock at night and master Splinter has decided to do a late night training session. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph and I are all hiding in the shadows whilst master splinter is sat in the middle of the room in front of a candle, he then spoke  
"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become with one with the shadows darkness give the ninja power whilst light give the ninja presents. Now can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves" one by one we all made our moves  
"Too Noisy donatello" i saw Donnie land not that far from where i was hiding.  
"Too clumsy Michelangelo" Mikey crashed into Donnie.  
" Poor Choice Raphielle" the only two left were me and Leo. and i know Leo, He's waiting in the rafters right above ,master splinter. Moments later i heard the swiping of his blades, that's when i made my move. As he candle landed on the edge of one of his Katana, i flipped over him grabbing the candle. I turned to face his just as i blew out the flame.

MAster Splinter then turned the lights back on.  
"Well Done Amelia" Raph then said  
"Teachers Pet" I threw the candle at him saying  
"Ninja Drop Out" He crushed it and then squared up to fight me. However Splinter spoke  
"My children, Oh my children, if you are too become true ninja. You must work harder" By ow we're kneeling in front of our master as he continued to speak  
"Your path in life will not be an easy one, the outside world will not be a friendly place for any of you. You five are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand. Too survive you must master these skills i teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Karagay, shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world" Mikey then clapped his hands together but before splinter could say anything the room started to shake.  
"What is that noise" bit of the ceiling started to crumple down as mikey said  
"Earthquake" Donnie responded with  
"In new york possible but not likely" he just managed to dodge a piece off falling rock.

A part of the wall then opened up and these metal things came out. We then took out our weapons and prepared to fight. Leo then said  
"What are those things?" Mikey then said  
"New york city cockroaches" I then said  
"Not now Mikey" Raph then said  
"Whatever they are , the picked the wrong part to crash" He then kicked one and that's when it all kicked off. Donnie hit a couple with his Bo-staff, Mikey smashed some with his Nunchucks, Leo Sliced some with his Katana, Raph stabbed some with his Sai, and i crushed a couple using my powers and Cut others with my dual ended sword bo-staff. My attention was then brought to the guys when Leo yelled  
"We have to protect Master Splinter" We slowly made our way through the robots towards master splinter but i then noticed something. The robots were eating the stone pillars that are the foundations. When i turned back i saw a large crack across the ceiling, leo then said  
"Ams" I followed his gaze and saw Raph standing right under the crack that could give way any second. Spoke too soon, a the roof started to crumble, i lifted my hand and saw blue encase itself around Raph's waste, i pulled my hand back bringing him with it, at the same time i lifted my other hand and sent a blast towards Master Splinter. I Don't know if it made it when the roof completely crumbled.  
"Oh no"  
"Master splinter" we all ran to the wall but couldn't get through. ...


	2. Things Change part 2

Amelia's POV

My attention was then brought to the guys when Leo yelled  
"We have to protect Master Splinter" We slowly made our way through the robots towards master splinter but i then noticed something. The robots were eating the stone pillars that are the foundations. When i turned back i saw a large crack across the ceiling, leo then said  
"Ams" I followed his gaze and saw Raph standing right under the crack that could give way any second. Spoke too soon, a the roof started to crumble, i lifted my hand and saw blue encase itself around Raph's waste, i pulled my hand back bringing him with it, at the same time i lifted my other hand and sent a blast towards Master Splinter. I Don't know if it made it when the roof completely crumbled.  
"Oh no"  
"Master splinter" we all ran to the wall but couldn't get through.

Raph then said to me  
"Amelia, can you get through" i looked at him and said  
"You know i can't always control it, It works on my emotions" Mikey then kicked one of the destroyed robots whilst saying  
"What the shell are these things" raph replied  
"Whatever they are, they are junk now" Leo then grabbed all our attention  
"Guys, Splinter, we have to find master splinter. Master Splinter can you hear me!?" he didn't get a reply, leo then said  
"Donatello, anyway too..." he stopped talking when we hard bleeping. We all turned and saw Donnie on his shell-cell.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm calling master splinter. I hope" the phone rang for a bit before it was finally answered.  
"Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing" we all released a collective breath as relief washed over the 5 of us.  
 _"Hello_ " Leo took te phone  
"Master splinter are you alright?"  
 _"Hello"  
_ "Master splinter, you Don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it"  
 _"Ah, leonardo whatever those mechanical menassie are they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage tunnel"_ Donnie brought out a map and said  
"If we take the old conduite we will interact with the old drainage tunnel" leo then said  
"We'll meet you there sensei" Mikey then jumped up and said  
"What'd he say, what'd he say. Did he mention me" Raph then pushed him out if the way an into the rocks.

We gathered up what we could before getting ready to leave. Mikey was saying goodbye  
"Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye grungy payphone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home" Raph then said  
"Hello cruel world. Come on" Raph pulled on Mikey's mask and dragged him out of our home. Doni then came to my side and said  
"I found these, they look undamaged" he held up the power gauntlet he made me, to help aim my powers. I took them from him saying  
"Thanks, D" I put them on and followed the others out of the lair.

When out, leo said  
"Looks like those things and been here" there were holes all over the place. As we were walking Donnie said  
"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in" we were then stopped in our tracks. Raph said  
"You were saying" the tunnel was completely blocked by collapsed walls. Leo then said  
"Can't go forward, can't go back" Raph then pointed to the ladder on the wall and said  
"Looks like we go up" He made his way over to the ladder with leo behind him saying  
"Hitting the surface, is a bad idea" Doni then said  
"We got no other way to go Leo" i then said  
"Leo, they're right"  
"Alright. We're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it. No fooling around. Remember was Sensi said 'it's dangerous for us to be seen. We need to stay out of sight'" Raph then said  
"We heard it the first thousand times, leo. Just follow my lead" Raph made his way up the ladder followed my Leo and Mikey. When Don grabbed the ladder he turned to me and said  
"No powers"  
"I know. Lets go" it took us a couple of minutes until Raph reached the top.  
I heard the manhole cover open before Mkey said  
"Come on leo, move it. I Don't want to be staring at your butt any longer than i have too" one by one we got up top. I'm not sure where Raph went but he wasn't in the alley, but then i spotted him behind a car across the street where the next manhole cover is. I then heard a truck approaching, the truck pulled into the alley right on top of the manhole.

When we saw raphael run into the alley the rest of us made our way over. We got over just as Raph kicked the truck, Leo then said  
"Way to be stealthy Raph" Mikey then said  
"Yeah i Don't think they heard you over in Jersey" Raph pointed at the truck and said  
"Give me and hand" Mikey went to clap but i said  
"Mikey if you clap, i swear to god" Mikey put his hands down and Raph said  
"Ahh forget you guys. I'll do it myself" he made his way towards the truck and started pushing but we then heard chatter. I then said  
"Hide Raph. Come on" INstead of coming over to us he stupidly jumped into the truck. Mikey then said  
"Poor choice Raphael" One of the guys that came out of the building said  
"Did you see the look on his face when we stole their cash" They through bags into the back of the truck before Driving off. As they pulled out of the alley we hid behind a car. When we come out Mikey said  
"Imagine their surprise when they open that truck" Leo then said  
"This is exactly what master splinter was trying to warn us about. We've got to get him out of there" we then ran to the nearest fire escape and up to the rooftops.

This isn't my first time on the surface, i come up to get food and clothes every now and again. When i'm up top i tend to do some training up on the rooftops, it's relaxing and fun. Anyway i got up to the roof first followed by Don, Leo and then Mikey. We ran, jumped and flipped across the rooftop as we followed the truck down 53rd street.

The truck then pulled into an alley,the boy's and I stayed on the roof and just watched as Five guys went towards a building but the one in the trench coat spoke  
"Hey two-tone stay with the truck we Don't want anyone stealing our stolen money". I then looked over at the guys but noticed that Mikey was gone. I then whispered  
"Where's Michelangelo?" Donnie and Leo turned to their right but before they could speak we heard Mikey's voice  
"Hey, this is a no parking zone, here's your ticket and here's your fine" we then heard a crash and when I looked down, two-tone was unconscious on the floor. We jumped down to join him and then Leo said  
"Good job Mikey" Mikey replied  
"It's a ninja thing" I then said  
"Now let's get Ralph out of there" Donnie and i walked towards the back of the truck. We crouched down in front of the lock and he said  
"How do you want to do this, old school or new school"  
"I'll give it a go" he moved back slightly just as i took a deep breath.

Whilst my eyes were shut, i lifted my right hand and felt my powers surge around my hand. When i opened my eyes, my hand was surrounded by what i'd describe as blue fire. I moved my fingers and the energy surrounding my hand flew towards lock mechanism. I was focusing solely on the lock and unlocking it. However, behind me Mikey was taunting Raph, it was really messing up my concentration. I then muttered  
"Mikey, i'm trying to focus" just as i said that the truck door unlocked. I stepped back as Mikey said  
"Hey Raphielle welcome back bro" Raphielle jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. Leo then said  
"What a hot head". I then got a bad feeling and felt my powers creeping to the surface. Leo and Donnie followed my gaze and pulled out their weapons, I then said  
"Guys. We Don't have time for this" Ralph then said  
"And why not" Mikey then continued  
"Because we aren't alone".

The gang from earlier showed up and backed us into a corner  
"Look it's the freaks"  
"What's with the stupid , costumes"  
"This ain't Halloween"  
"you're going down freaks. Nobody messes with the purple dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes and little girls". I pulled out my weapon from my pack and said,  
"This is going to be fun" the five of u then jumped and kicked the purple dragons to the ground easily. The leader ran away saying  
"Let's get out of here" his friends followed quickly after. Mikey then asked  
"Is it like this when you normally come top side, lia?" i just smiled at him. Raph then said

"I hope there are more of those guys i'm just getting warmed up" Mikey then turned around and said  
"Ah well looks like you got your wish raffi boy" we followed his gaze and saw a large ground of guys stood on the rooftop. Leo then said  
"Are those guys Ninjas?" the ninjas then jumped from the rooftops ad surrounded us. When the last one landed i said  
"Well, they're certainly ninja-esque" Leo then spoke again  
"Be ready for anything" Raph then said  
"I'm so gonna enjoy this" we then split the group into 5 smaller groups.

These other ninja are really skilled, slightly more skilled than us. 15 minutes into the fight we all met back up as raph said  
"How many of these goons do we have to beat before they get the hint" Mikey then said  
"Really they just keep coming" Leo then sai  
"Time to switch to plan B, Donatello?" Donnie then said  
"Almost there Leo" as more ninja turned up, i slammed my hand on the hood of the truck and as my energy surged through it the engine started and i said

"Sorry bro, taking to long" Don't then sat in the driver's seat said  
"This bus is now leaving for anywhere but here". One by one we jumped into the back of the truck.

As we drove to the meeting point with Master Splinter, we dropped stolen money off with the police. Not long after we pulled up towards the meeting point. When we stopped we jumped out and ran towards our Master. We we're all so happy to see, to get us to calm down he spoke  
"Yes well i'm glad to see you too , my children" Leo then said  
"Master splinter, so much has happened today" Splinter cut him off by saying  
"Yes, yes, there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, i wish to take you all home" the 5 of us shared a confused look as master splinter walked away. I then said  
"Home, we ain't got no home. Those robots trashed it, remember sensei" Splinter then said  
"Do not worry, i think i have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me" he then jumped down a large hole. Leo followed first then Donnie and then me, Mikey and rap were next. When we reached the bottom of the tunnel we ended in a pile up. As we got to our feet Mikey said  
"Wicked slide... no offence master splinter but this place doesn't seem so great"

"Look with your heart my son and not with your eyes"  
"Um okay"

"And walk this way" we followed him towards a large chamber at the end of the tunnel.


	3. A Better Mousetrap Part 1

Amelia's P.O.V.

We've been at the new lair for nearly a week now and its so much nicer than the old one. Yeah there's 10 years worth of memories in the old lair but we have so much more space here. Donnie has a completely separate space for all his experiments and other tech business. We don't have to train in the TV room, there is just so much more space. Our rooms are bigger too, i now have enough space in my room to practice using my powers.

Every year on the day Master Splinter found me, he would give me a book; the books were with me when he found me. Each book contained different ways of control, energy manipulation, element manipulation and spells, all but one. One of the books seems to be more like a journal or history book from wherever i came from. I'm slowly working my way through the books but my powers aren't strong enough yet.

On a different note, my nightmares are getting worse and different. I'm not just seeing the evil me anymore, there's something else in the dark and it's calling me. So to try and get a peaceful night sleep i flipped through my books to find a spell. eventually i found one, and after getting the ingredients and mixed together the herbs with some water before saying

"Detrahet me quietam  
Detrahet me pacem  
Somnia in strato meo:  
sequuntur somnia tuam"

I dropped 3 small pieces of moonstone into the bowl, and placed it near my bed. The mix is designed to absorb any negative dreams. As i cleared my things away i heard the sewer slider return. As i left my room i grabbed a zip up hoodie, i put it on a pushed the sleeves up before jumping down to the ground level. I don't usually show off the lower half of my arms because on my right arm has a Mark on it. I've had it for as long as i can remember so i just assume it's a really weird looking birthmark. It's hard to explain what it looks like, it's kinda like a 'V' written in calligraphy inside an oval thats broken in two. When people have seen it they think its a tattoo and because of that automatically assume that i'm in a gang.

Anyway, when I got downstairs Leo said

"Hey Mikey, good news looks like your DVD collection survived"

I began looking through the last things Leo and Raph managed to find. As i was looking through the boxes Mikey turned the TV on and a news report came on, he was going to turn it off when Don said

"Wait, i want to see that"

After he said that i stopped looking through the boxes and joined the boys just as the reporter mentioned the scientist Baxter Stockman.

 _"Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation"_

 _"A wise man once said build a better mousetrap and the world will beat a path to your door, i say the path beating begin. for I, Dr. Baxter Stockman have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. ladies and gentlemen i give you the ultimate destruction of rodent determination technology, the Stock-Tronics Mouser..."_

Stockman pulled a cloth off something and the site of it made us gasp. It was one of those things that destroyed our last home. Don then said

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing"

Mikey took the 'Mouser' head from Don, held it up and said

"And what's up with those glasses, dork city"

Raph then charged forward with one of his Sai and smashed the TV. He then said

"I say we head over to Stocktronics and say we kick some serious shell".

As he went to leave the lair, Master Splinter gave me a slight nod and then i lifted my hand. Blue fire encased my hand as part of the stone floor raised out of the ground stopping Raph in his tracks. He spun around and glared at me before turning around to face master Splinter.

I dropped my hand in exhaustion just as i felt a warm liquid drip from my nose. I wiped my nose and then saw blood on my hand. I'm still getting used to using this kind of 'magic', moving large objects like that stone really takes it out of me. Anyway as i lent against the couch Sensei said

"Absolutely not. Your last venture to the surface was a disaster, you can ill afford to be seen by more humans"

Our attention was then drawn back to the TV

 _"My lab assistant Miss April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April proceed my dear"_

We watched as the pink haired woman carried a box over the the chamber. She tipped the box and multiple rats fell out and started running around. Stockman then carried the 'mouser' over to the chamber.

 _"Now observe the sheer genius of my mouser in action..."_

The mouser ran around the chamber until it found a rat. When it found a rat, it ran after it and ate it. Mikey then said

"I'd hate to be a rat in this town... Oh sorry sensei"


End file.
